osnapitzarifandomcom-20200213-history
Problem
|mainartist1 = Ariana Murphy |featartist1 = Iggy Azalea |released = |recorded = - |genre = Dance-pop |length = 3:13 |label = Republic Records |composer = Ariana Murphy, Iggy Azalea, Ilya Salmanzadeh, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha |producer = Max Martin, Shellback, Ilya |credits = Problem |creditslink = Credits and personnel#Problem |album 1 = My Everything |album 1 link = My Everything |previous = Santa Baby |next = Break Free |prevtrack = Intro |prevtracklink = Intro (My Everything song) |nexttrack = One Last Time |video = Ariana Murphy - Problem ft. Iggy Azalea }} "Problem" is the lead single of Ariana Murphy's first studio album, My Everything. The song features recording artist Iggy Azalea.Iggy's tweet about being on the track - 2019 Big Sean whispers part of the chorus but is not a credited artist. It is currently her highest charting and also her most successful single. The song is about knowing you would be better off without someone but you can't resist them and want them no matter what.What Problem is about - 2019 The song is on Just Dance 2020. The song debuted at #3 and later peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100, with combined sales and track-equivalent streams of 9 million units. (See Chart Performances) Background In late 2018, Ariana Murphy began working on My Everything with producers from her previous album as well as new producers. It was announced on March 3, 2019 that Murphy would be featured on the fifth single from Chris Brown's upcoming sixth studio album X'' titled "Don't Be Gone Too Long". The single was originally set for release on March 25, 2019, however was postponed due to Brown being sent to jail awaiting trail on assault charges. Murphy had announced the songs delay on March 17, 2019 and two days later following the announcement Murphy revealed due the songs delay, she would be releasing the first single from her upcoming freshman studio album instead. After recording multiple songs for the album, Murphy stated that she had chosen the first single from her album.Ariana's tweet about picking the first single - 2019 On April 15, 2019, it was officially announced that "Problem" would be the title of the lead single from the album.Confirming the name - 2019 Initially while recording songs for the album, after Murphy had recorded "Problem" she "fell out of love" with the song and didn't want it to appear on her second album. However, following an album listening session with her management and record label, when "Problem" came on Murphy realized her love for the song and decided to keep it for the album. Promotion and release Murphy first released promotional images from the single's photo shoot all throughout March 2019. On April 10, 2019, Murphy asked her fans to choose between two new possible images to be used for the single's artwork release.About choosing the cover art - 2019 After the votes were tallied, she revealed the winning cover artwork through her Instagram account the next day with the hashtag #10daystilproblem, and revealed that Iggy Azalea would be assisting her on the track.Cover art for 10 Day Countdown and actual cover for Problem - 2019 Murphy began an online countdown to the song's release with promotional posters made by Jones Crow. All of the hashtags for the countdown to the song (#11DaysUntilProblem, #10DaysUntilProblem, etc.) trended on Twitter.#10DaysUntilProblem trending - 2019About the countdowns trending - 2019 Murphy released two teasers for the song; one features her singing the pre-chorus and the other features Iggy rapping her verse. The single was made available for pre-order on April 21, 2019. Following her debut performance of "Problem" at the Radio Disney Music Awards, the song was released at midnight on iTunes on April 28, 2019. Three hours after its release "Problem" shot to number one on the iTunes singles charts in over 30 countries. Lyric Video Murphy filmed the lyric video for the song on April 10, 2019.Status about shooting the lyric video - 2019 Murphy edited the video with Jones Crow, the video's director, and finished it on April 13, 2019.Ariana's status about finishing the song - 2019 The video was released on May 1. The video features Murphy and Azalea performing in noir black-and-white clip behind pinwheel go-go filters. Music Video The official music video for "Problem" was filmed on the day after its release on April 29, 2019 with Nev Todorovic as the director, who has previously worked with Murphy on her videos for "Right There" and "Almost Is Never Enough". On May 8, 2019, Murphy previewed photos from the songs video shoot, which features Murphy riding a motorcycle while Azalea rocks big blonde hair. The theme carries on the black, white and retro theme from that of the lyric video, and includes cameo appearance by Big Sean. The official music video was released on May 30, 2019. The video shows Murphy dancing with her backup dancers, interlacing with her hanging out with Azalea and Big Sean. Critical reception Upon release, "Problem" received critical acclaim. Mike Wass of ''Idolator described the song as "an odd blend of '90s pop and current urban trends (the trap-lite breakdown and a sax hook a la Jason Derulo's "Talk Dirty") but there's no denying that it's catchy." Entertainment Weekly called the song a "dramatic reinvention," and also notes, "The idea that Murphy was collaborating with bad girl du jour Iggy Azalea prompted all kinds of speculation, and the result is more or less what everybody expected: Murphy's enviable pipes are still the centerpiece, but she also invites a sax-drunk loop, sexy whisper tracks, and Azalea's Jay Z-referencing high-speed verse to the party as well." Music Times commented that "the saxophone-filled track continues the pattern of being heavily influenced by the '90s R&B scene. This time, 'Problem' pulls from the funky, funky streets with a jazz-influenced riff. An overwhelming (but welcome) dose of saxophone leads the song before the more modern drum-filled beat drops." Pitchfork named it "Best New Track" saying the track "bears all the hallmarks of a future smash, as if the future wasn't actually right now." Commercial performance Upon its release, the song reached the number one position on the US iTunes Store song chart in 37 minutes, breaking the previous record, which reached number one within 50 minutes. In the United States, "Problem" debuted at number 3 on the Billboard Hot 100, eventually peaking at #2, and sold 438,000 copies in its first week. This was the fourth largest first week sales for a female in history and the tenth largest overall. The song has also sold over a million copies and has earned platinum certification. Promotional posters TenMoreDays.png NineMoreDays.png ProblemCountdown.png 8DaysUntilProblem.png DaysLeft7.jpg Only3MoreDayz.png 2DaysLEFT.png Gallery Trivia *This is the second song that Big Sean provided vocals for, with the first being "Right There", however, he wasn't credited unlike in "Right There". *Problem's Album Cover is actually heels with socks while some people thought it was boots. But in the music video, Ariana Murphy used boots. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:My Everything Category:My Everything songs Category:My Everything Singles Category:Duets Category:Collaborations